the games
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: when the cullens leave in NM north america is seperated in to 12 disteriects when bella gets put into the first ever hunger games but when she gets to the capitol what happens when she meets the cullens agian after they left her


24 people go in.

1 comes out.

They left me broken,

A year and three months ago.

North America broke up a week after

Two months after the rebellion started

A year after the rebellion ended

Leaving most dead

And the rest hoping they

or their children being put into

the hunger games

Except for me

Odds of me winning

slim to none.

Odds of the girl, with an actual life, winning little to none.

Odds of being put out of my misery, very good.

Odds of them watching this very good as well.

The odds of me winning without killing anyone almost unheard of.

So after weighing the odds,

So fast that most people would not be able to separate one thought from the next,

I yelled

Like I yelled his name when he left

Full of hope but also loss and sufferingand misery

"I volunteer"

The girl who was going up Bree I think it was ran back to her parents

"I volunteer as tribute I said running up to the stage" I huffed

"Now there's the hunger games sprit everyone. So, what's your name?"

"Bella, Bella Swan"

"Well Bella Swan how about we find out who you're going to fight from district 12"

"Whatever"

"And the boy tribute from district 12 is… Tyler Meander." The healers son very strong but not to bright Ok whatever just one more person likely to kill me great. perfect. The mayor's voice broke off my thoughts "ok tributes shake hands tributes and let the first annual hunger games begin"

-Time-skip-

when it was time for the people you know to come talk to you only Jake came _**they **_left a year and three month ago, Renée Phil and Charlie had all died during the rebellion and the rest of wolf pack had all imprinted and stopped phasing so they could die at the same time Jake has been my rock these last year but even my rock could not defended me from the government I could tell he was mad about me volunteering but the look I gave him silenced his rant in its tracks "I've told you since my mom died that the first chance I got to bow out gracefully I would and I wasn't going to let that little girl die the Cullens left me broken you tried to fix me but Jake a heart cannot be fixed with tape only glue and my glue left me in the woods with a heart that was in a million pieces you've put it together to the point where it's in two shaky pieces and when I say shaky I mean that as in if you mention one of their names I break down now please tell me you have something to share or I will continue to rant until our time is up"

"Just that I hate them as much as you do"

Well then you don't hate them at all because the worst thing is that no matter how hard I try I just can't hate them it's almost worse because no matter what they do you still love them their like a bunch of puppies no matter how hard I try I just can't hate them or even be properly mad at them sucks and no I did not mean that last part as a joke

You don't hate them wow that's so strange but when have you ever been normal ok now all I know is never go for the easiest kill and team up with someone early on if you choose to live past hour one and here he said giving me a bracelet I noticed that there were twelve the same number as my district charms on it a wooden wolf then the wolf pact crest then a swan and a lamb fallowed by a lion and … no he wouldn't be able to find on the next one looked like the Cullen crest and the shortened form of Washington and the same for Arizona then a bow and arrow and a mockingjay finally my high school symbol and a twelve

I know you don't like being reminded of them but they were such a big part of your life that when I found that in the woods I couldn't not put it on there and most of the rest you can figure out

Ya except the mockingjay

Well those stand for freedom and in your life you have fought for freedom repeatedly and been cut free

Ok thank you Jake I'll see if I can where it in the arena

Times up the guard in the corner said

"Ok, goodbye Jake." I said kissing him on the cheek and giving him a hug

Bye bells please try not to be the first one killed

Ok they promptly lead me to a train that was sleek sliver on the outside and so luxurious on the inside that even _**they**_ would be impressed I had to wait to meet my mentor since this is the first year they are going by whoever was the first to sponsor me would. I know messed up right

-Time-skip-

The train ride was quick before I knew it we were at the capitol and as the doors opened I was met by seven faces I never thought I'd see again

a/n sorry it's so short and i will not be able to up date for a wile my life has gotten crazy and my charger has broken but i'm trying 2 get a new one so at the moment all storys are on hold untill further notice but dont stop that you from reviweing but i have a plan for this one and one more new story and a new chapter for each


End file.
